


Come Back To Me

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Coma, Fighting, Human Experimentation, Kidnapped Derek Hale, Kidnapping, M/M, Poor Stiles, Sad, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-07 22:32:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11068455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This piece is written for the Sterek Reversebang 2017Inspired by http://annoyinglycute.tumblr.com/ 's artwork, number 23Artwork: http://68.media.tumblr.com/48634b6b4c006d94adbc5290bfdf5134/tumblr_oqvvnt5Cx81s45m1fo1_500.jpgStiles and Derek have a fight causing Derek to storm out, one of the worst decisions he will ever make





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnnoyinglyCute](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnoyinglyCute/gifts).



3rd Person

“What do you mean no?”

“I mean no!” 

“Don’t give me that bullshit Derek and-hey don’t turn your back on me!” 

“Stiles, drop it” 

“I’m not dropping anything until you talk to me like an adult!” Stiles spat, Derek could feel the holes Stiles was staring into his back

“I am talking to you like an adult you’re just not acting like one!” Derek yelled back turning around to face Stiles, his voice echoing in the large loft he and Stiles had been sharing for the past three months. They had been dating for around two years and had finally made the choice to move in together, everything had been fine… until now

“I’m not acting like an adult?! You’re the one frowning and stomping around the place like a child!” Stiles exclaimed back, gesturing towards Derek to emphasize his point. Derek’s frown only deepened at the statement as he felt his claws poking into the palms of his closed fists. A painful silence filled the room as Derek glared into the ground and Stiles continued to scowl at Derek’s stubbornness

“So now you’re giving me the silent treatment huh? Oh yeah real mature of you Hale, why can’t you just answer my fucking question!” Stiles shouted. Derek exhaled deeply before he turning, heading towards the door of the loft 

 

“Oh no, go ahead Derek run away from your problems, that’s all you ever fucking do!” Stiles screamed with so much force it caused his whole body to shake. The loft door slammed shut with a loud bang, echoing throughout the spacious room; the only sound left was Stiles’ shaking, anger filled breaths as he stared at the large door where Derek had been moments ago

“Well that was awkward” Stiles heard Peter say as he slowly walked down the stairs 

“I’m not in the mood Peter” Stiles spat rolling his eyes, normally he could deal with Peter’s snarky remarks and comments

“Sorry, it’s kind of hard not to hear a conversation in a loft aparment” Peter surrendered holding his hands up, Stiles scoffed and dropped down onto the couch putting his head in his hands

“Has he always been this…

“Stubborn? Of course, he’s a Hale” Peter shrugged 

“But why now? All I asked was a simple question” Stiles exclaimed 

“Like I said, he’s a Hale” Peter continued, Stiles sighed and dragged his hands down his face in frustration

“How long does he normally disappear for?” Peter questioned 

“A couple days at the most, he’ll be back by Tuesday” Stiles mumbled back, he really wasn’t in the mood to have a conversation with his boyfriend’s uncle

“How am-

“Peter can you do me a favour and shut up please” 

~~~

Running was the one thing that seemed to calm Derek, if he was feeling down, he’d run. If he was feeling angry, he’d run. Even if he wasn’t feeling anything, he’d still run; currently he felt terrible. Stiles had only asked a simple question and he had made it into a big deal

“Why don’t you ever say you love me in front of the pack?”

The question had caused Derek to freeze, they both knew it was the truth but only one of them knew why. Weakness, the one thing Derek wanted to avoid

Derek loved Stiles, more than he could put into words; he would do anything to protect him. Stiles was his one weakness, if anyone knew what his weakness was they could use it against him; use him against him. 

Derek shook his head and sighed before sitting down on a fallen tree, how did he always end up in situations like this? Stiles getting mad at him for doing something stupid and him running away from home like a 10 year old. It was ridiculous and Derek knew it was hurting Stiles; pulling out his phone he quickly put in the passcode and dialled Stiles’ number, putting the phone to his ear.

“Hi you’ve reached Stiles! I’m not near the phone so leave a message!” Stiles voice said, just as Derek expected he hadn’t picked up 

“Stiles it’s me, I’m sorry for everything I said I jus- Ah!” Derek cut himself off when he felt something sharp pierce his neck. He moved his hand to the back of his neck feeling something poking out of his skin, he grabbed it and pulled it out bringing it in front of his face

“O-Oh shit…” Derek mumbled, it was a dart full of yellow wolfsbane which could only mean one thing; hunters. Without even thinking Derek took of running again, he knew he didn’t have long until the yellow wolfsbane caused him pass out, he needed to put enough distance between himself and the hunters. Derek could hear his heart pounding in his ears as he ran, the effects of the wolfbane were beginning to set in.

Derek’s limbs began to feel heavy and the world was beginning to sway 

“No… no a li...little furth…” he mumbled to himself shaking his head to try and clear his vision. He continued to run as fast as his sluggish limbs would take him. Colours swirled before his eyes as his legs collapsed out from underneath him, his whole body falling to the ground. Derek tried to push himself back up from the wet ground of the forest, but his arms shook and failed under his weight. Knowing there was no way out, he grabbed out his phone and threw as far as his unresponsive arm would allow him to before the world slowly faded to black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow http://annoyinglycute.tumblr.com/ on Tumblr  
> Follow my writing blog: https://gummi-stories.tumblr.com/


	2. Chapter Two

3rd person

“I’m sure he’s fine Stiles” Scott mumbled to Stiles as he paced back and forth in front of Scott’s bed

“Scott you don’t understand, he’s normally back by now!” Stiles replied, voice laced with panic 

“Maybe he left town for a bit?” Scott suggested 

“Even if he was mad with me he’d still tell me if he was leaving town! Something isn’t right Scott” Stiles stammered wringing his hands out due to nerves. Scott sighed and stood up from the bed and grabbed Stiles’ shoulders to stop him from pacing 

“What if you, the pack and I all went and had a look around town, would that make you feel better?” Scott questioned cocking his head a little to the side

“Immensely” Stiles replied with a weak smile

“Alright then, get your shoes on” Scott smirked patting him on the arm

~~~~~~~~

“Stilinski would you please slow down! I can hardly keep up!” Lydia shouted as Stiles walked quickly throughout the forest looking for any sign of Derek 

“Kinda busy here Lydia!” Stiles called back scanning the area in front of him, the trees seemed to go on forever

“Stiles” Lydia called again but was ignored as he continued to walk

“Stiles!” She shouted a little louder, still being ignored

“STILES!” She screamed causing him to stop and turn around to face her with a concerned frown on his face

“Lydia please, my boyfriend is fucking missing and I need to find him” Stiles replied, his voice trembling a bit as the words came out of his mouth. Lydia gave him a sad smile and closed the gap between them 

“I know Stiles, I know and we will find him okay? But you can’t focus when you’re panicking so take a deep breath” Lydia assured him, Stiles nodded. He closed his eyes and sucked a deep breath in through his nose before letting it out through his mouth 

“Better?” Lydia asked

“Yeah, thanks Lyds” Stiles replied with a smile

“It’s fi…” Lydia trailed off looking behind Stiles, without questioning Stiles looked behind him and instantly saw what she was looking at, there was something small on the ground. The pair quickly walked over to the object and picked it up 

“What is it?” Lydia asked as Stiles held the small object between his fingers 

“It looks like some sort of dart, the type that would be used to tranquilize an animal” Stiles replied

“Look” Lydia said, pointing and looking behind Stiles. There were tracks on the ground, old tracks but tracks nonetheless

“Do you think?” Lydia questioned as Stiles stared at the tracks intently 

“I don’t know” Stiles mumbled and began to follow the tracks deeper into the woods, Lydia silently walking behind him. They followed the tracks for a while until Stiles came to a halt causing Lydia to crash into his back as she wasn’t paying attention. 

“Stiles?” Lydia questioned, he didn’t move. She looked around him and down at the ground, her eyes widening; the tracks had gone from three pairs of footprints to a wide drag track and two pairs of footprints 

“That doesn’t look good” Lydia mumbled mostly to herself, knowing Stiles wasn’t listening 

“T-That can’t have been him, w-where did his fo-footprints go?” Stiles questioned

“I think someone may have be-

“Look!” Stiles suddenly yelled pointing a little off to the left. 

“What?” Lydia questioned as Stiles ran off to the left, bent down and grabbed something 

“Fuck, Lydia it’s h-his phone” Stiles choked, his hands shaking as he held the phone 

“We should take it back to your loft and charge it, see if he made any calls in the past week” Lydia responded. 

“Yeah… yeah l-lets do that” Stiles said absentmindedly, trailing after Lydia

~~~~~~~  
A few hours later, the whole pack was in Stiles and Derek’s shared loft and the phone was finally charged. Scott was sat next to Stiles on the couch as he shakily held the phone in his hands 

“Do you want me to do it?” Scott questioned seeing how panicky Stiles was becoming 

“Y-Yes please” Stiles mumbled handing the phone over, Scott frowned and unlocked the phone going straight to his call history. 

“Alright so apparently the last call he made was to you last Friday, the day he stormed out after you had that fight” Scott said to Stiles 

“I do remember him calling but I let it ring out because I was mad” Stiles replied

“Did you check if he left a message?” Scott questioned, Stiles shook his head and pulled out his phone to check if Derek had left a message 

“Fuck, he left a message” Stiles mumbled, feeling guiltier by the second as he pressed play 

“Stiles it’s me, I’m sorry for everything I said I jus- Ah!” Stiles and Scott’s eyes widened as they listened to the message 

“O-Oh shit…” They heard Derek mumble before it sounded like he had began running. The two boys listened intently as Derek continued to run 

“No… no a li...little furth…” Derek slurred, he had clearly been drugged. He ran for another few seconds before he hit the ground with a loud thud; the message cut off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow http://annoyinglycute.tumblr.com/ on Tumblr  
> Follow my writing blog: https://gummi-stories.tumblr.com/


	3. Chapter Three

3rd Person

“No… no, no, no, no that can’t be it no!” Stiles cried holding the phone tightly in his hands. There had to be something else, there just had to be! This kind of stuff only happened in movies… right?

“Stiles don’t panic we’ll figure something out” Scott tried to remain calm as Stiles’ breathing got faster by the second 

“Don’t panic?! How can you tell me not to panic when-” Stiles cut himself off due to lack of breath, he was beginning to hyperventilate. 

“Easy Stiles, easy! I’m right here” Scott exclaimed. Stiles clung to Scott’s forearms, trying to ground himself before he went into a complete state of panic

“Take a deep breath with me alright? Listen to my breathing” Scott soothed him. Stiles shakily nodded and mumbled incoherent nonsense, together they took a deep breath in and slowly let it out; it took a little while but Stiles finally calmed down resting his forehead against Scott’s shoulder in exhaustion; anxiety takes a lot out of you. 

“What are we gonna do Scotty?” Stiles mumbled

“We’ll start looking around tomorrow” Scott replied rubbing Stiles’ back 

“Tomorrow?! Scott he could be dead for all we know!” Stiles pulled away, eyes wide in panic 

“Stiles’ it’s too late, we won’t be able to see anything if we go out now and you need sleep” Scott gave him a sympathetic smile, Stiles sighed knowing that Scott was right 

“Alright fine, but first thing tomorrow we’re looking for him” Stiles replied sternly. Scott gave him a small smile and a nod before going to get up off the couch

“You going to be okay here alone tonight?” Scott questioned turning back to Stiles 

“Pft I’ve been alone for the past week, I’ll be fine!” Stiles replied with a scoff 

“Alright… we’ll see you tomorrow” Scott mumbled unsure if he should leave him, knowing he’d only piss Stiles’ off he gathered up the pack and they all left leaving Stiles’ in the loft.

It was quiet… too quiet for Stiles’ liking. Even when it was just him and Derek it was never this quiet, there was always some background noise that kept Stiles grounded. But now… nothing seemed right 

“F-Fuck…” Stiles mumbled to himself, putting his head in his hands. It had been quiet for the past week sure but Stiles’ hadn’t known Derek was in danger, but now… now it was a different story. 

“Don’t you da-dare cry Stilinski” He muttered to himself feeling tears beginning to prick at his eyes, his throat slightly closing

“You’re stronger then this, you have to be… for Derek” 

~~~~~~~

 

“Uggh!” Stiles yelled in frustration kicking at the dirt

“Did the dirt do something to offend you?” Malia questioned coming up behind Stiles, sensing his frustration 

“No just… we’ve been searching for hours and we’ve found absolutely nothing!” Stiles exclaimed, anger clear in his voice 

“Maybe he’s dead?” Malia suggested causing Stiles to frown at her 

“Or maybe he’s alive and I’m just not helping?” Malia questioned, Stiles sighed and kept walking through the forest. Scott and Malia had teamed up with him whilst Lydia, Liam and Kira were looking on the other side of the forest

“Found anything yet?” Stiles called to Scott

“Nothing but leaves and the occasional beer bottle” Scott shouted back, Stiles sighed and dragged a hand down his face

“This is getting us nowhere” He groaned pinching the bridge of his nose

“We could widen our search, maybe go a bit further out of town?” Malia suggested 

“But everything leads to the forest, the dart, the tracks and the message; there’s no point in going out there” Stiles replied, Malia opened her mouth to reply when suddenly Scott shouted 

“Guys! It’s Lydia!” Scott shouted causing Stiles and Malia to look at each other in confusion

“What do you mean it’s Lydia?” Stiles yelled back

“She found something! She just called me and told us to meet her on the other side of the forest” Scott answered  
“Let’s hope this isn’t a false lead” Stiles muttered under his breath jogging over to where Scott was stood 

“What did she say?” Malia questioned 

“They found some type of door and Liam says he’s caught a slight scent of Derek coming from it” Scott replied, Stiles felt his heart skip a little at the thought of maybe seeing Derek again

“What are we waiting for? Let’s go!” Stiles exclaimed running past the small group

~~~~~~~

You wouldn’t have noticed it if you were just walking through the forest, thankfully Stiles had the power of werewolf senses on his side. The trap door was camouflaged by leaves and a paint job making it blend into the forest floor 

“You sure this is where you smelt it?” Kira questioned arching her eyebrow in confusion

“Yep, it’s weak but it’s his scent” Liam replied with a nod

“Alright, Stiles, Malia and I will go in and see what’s down there whilst you three stay up here and signal to us if something happens” Scott explained to everyone; surprisingly the trap door didn’t have any type of lock or chain to keep it shut. Stiles opened it with ease, cold air rushing out sending a chill down Stiles’ spine 

“Dark spooky staircase… totally normal” Stiles mumbled mostly to himself as he began his descent down the creepy staircase.

“I’m not the only one that smells chemicals right?” Malia questioned out loud, her voice echoing in the empty stairwell 

“No I smell it to” Stiles replied as the three of them continued walking down the staircase. After what felt like ages (for Stiles’ at least) the staircase finally ended and let into a narrow hallway

“If this isn’t the start of a horror movie then I don’t know what is” Stiles muttered 

“What’s that?” Malia questioned leaning over Stiles’ shoulder to point at something up ahead. Stiles’ followed Malia’s finger to see she was pointing at a light coming from underneath a door, the light was tinged green and not very bright but just bright enough to see

“Well I guess that’s where we’re going” Stiles shrugged and walked towards the door. As Stiles went to grab the handle Scott reached forwards to stop him 

“Maybe I should go first?” Scott suggested

“Scott I can defend myself” Stiles replied with a roll of his eyes, he pushed the handle down and slowly opened the door to look inside 

“Derek?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow http://annoyinglycute.tumblr.com/ on Tumblr  
> Follow my writing blog: https://gummi-stories.tumblr.com/


	4. Chapter Four

3rd Person

Stiles’ whole body felt frozen. Laid out in front of him was a creepy looking lab with vials full of weird looking liquids and things Stiles didn’t want to think about. But the thing that stood out the most in the room was the dirty sheet of glass splitting the room in half in sort of a cell like fashion and behind that sheet of glass was a very beaten up looking Derek Hale sitting against the wall

“Derek! Oh m-my god!” Stiles exclaimed running into the room towards the glass. The sound of Stiles’ voice caused Derek to look up, eyes widening when he saw him

“Stiles?” He questioned standing up, putting his bloody hands on the glass 

“D-Derek are you okay?” Stiles asked also putting his hands on the glass, frantically looking Derek over 

“How did you find me? Why are you here?” Derek continued to question 

“That doesn’t matter we’re getting you out of here!” Stiles replied and began looking over the glass wall looking for some sort of entrance to the other side of the room

“Stiles”

“Scott stop just standing there and come help me!” Stiles shouted turning back to see Scott and Malia were still just standing in the doorway in shock

“Right sorry” Scott mumbled jogging over to the sheet of glass, there was no visible entry to the other side

“Scott could you try breaking it?” Stiles questioned, Scott nodded and turned to the side so his shoulder was facing the glass 

“Stop!” Derek shouted just as Scott was going to run at the glass

“I’ve tried that a million times, it won’t break” Derek told him

“How else are we going to get you out of here?!” Stiles shouted in frustration at Derek

“There has to be some sort of switch somewhere or something like that” Scott replied and began looking around the room

“You aren’t seriously hurt are you?” Stiles asked putting his hands on the glass again

“Stiles would you ju-  
“Derek shut up and let me save you for once” Stiles interrupted him and joined Scott in his search for a switch of some sort. 

“There’s nothing here!” Stiles exclaimed running his hands all over the walls 

“What about the shelves have you checked the shelves yet?” Malia questioned as she joined the search

“Derek did you see any type of switch when they brought you down here?” Stiles questioned walking back over to the glass 

“I think it’s magic or-” Derek suddenly went silent and completely still 

“Derek?” Stiles questioned with a frown 

“Someone’s coming” Derek mumbled 

“What? Who? How many?” Scott questioned rushing over to the glass 

“It doesn’t matter you need to go now!” Derek exclaimed 

“Are you crazy?! I’m not leaving you here!” Stiles exclaimed placing his hands against the glass once more

“Stiles if these people find you here they will kill you and I’d never be able to live with myself” Derek argued 

“And if we leave you here they’ll kill you! You think I’m willing to let that happen?” Stiles questioned 

“Stiles we need to go, now” Scott urged grabbing onto Stiles’ bicep

“No! I’m not leaving without him!” Stiles shouted shaking Scott’s grip, a loud bang sounded throughout the room

“Scott get him out of here” Derek begged, Stiles felt tears beginning to build behind his eyes

“I-I can’t lose you as well” Stiles murmured, Derek sighed and placed his forehead against the glass; Stiles followed suit 

“You aren’t losing me I promise” Derek replied

“Stiles come on!” Malia exclaimed pulling on his arm. Stiles reluctantly pulled away and the three of them ran out of the room and up the flight of stairs, Stiles’ heart weighing heavy in his chest   
~~~~~~~

It was a week later when the pack decided to go back and attempt to get Derek again and much to Stiles’ distaste Scott insisted that he stayed behind “Just incase”. Which lead to Stiles currently pacing back and forth in his old bedroom at his dad’s house just waiting for Scott to call or Derek to walk through the door

“Come on Scotty, call me already” Stiles mumbled holding his phone with shaking hands. The sound of the door opening was what knocked Stiles out of his trance… they where back. Quickly he rushed out of his room and down the stairs to see Scott, Lydia and Malia standing in the doorway 

“Did you get him? Where is he?” Stiles questioned not seeing Derek, none of them said anything and just looked at each other 

“Stiles, you need to sit down” Lydia said coming over to him, putting her hands on his biceps, with a frown Stiles allowed himself to be lead over to the couch and sat down. Malia, Scott and Lydia joined him; Lydia holding his hands 

“Stiles… when we went back down there… Derek wasn’t there” Scott mumbled, panic began to grip at Stiles’ chest 

“Well they must of moved him or something, they must have known that someone got in and they needed to move him so-

“Stiles he’s dead” Malia blurted out. The whole world stopped 

“W-What…?” Stiles stuttered 

“The room smelled extremely strong of death, stronger than I’ve ever smelt” Scott continued

“No… no, maybe it was someone else? You saw all of the things that were in that room!” Stiles tried to think of some other reason the room would smell like death 

“And there was blood all over the walls where Derek was, I’m sorry Stiles” Lydia whispered squeezing his hands, silence filled the room

“Stiles? You okay?” Malia questioned

“I-I… I’m going… I’m going u-upstairs” Stiles muttered standing up from the couch, his legs felt like jelly as he stood up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow http://annoyinglycute.tumblr.com/ on Tumblr  
> Follow my writing blog: https://gummi-stories.tumblr.com/


	5. Chapter Five

3rd Person 

“Stiles?” Scott questioned knocking hard on Stiles’ bedroom door. It had been another week since Derek had died and no one had heard or seen Stiles at all. Scott had sent over 200 texts and called at least 50 times but received no response 

“Come on Stiles I know you’re in here can I please come in?” Scott begged, he felt so ashamed of himself for not coming over earlier but he had lots of ‘werewolf business’ he had to deal with due to Derek’s death. With a sigh Scott pushed open the door and walked in; Stiles was nowhere to be seen. 

“I just thought I’d come and check on you… your dad said you aren’t doing too well” Scott mumbled looking around the room, finally his eyes locked on to the bed which had a large Stiles shaped lump under the covers. Scott made his way over to the bed and sat down, placing his hand on Stiles side

“Can you come out from under the covers?” Scott questioned, no response yet again. Slowly Scott lifted away the blanket from Stiles face, causing his eyes to widen 

“Jesus man you look terrible” Scott didn’t blame him, he had felt the exact same when Allison had passed. Dark circles were gathered under his eyes, his skin pale and hair askew 

“Have you been sleeping?” Scott questioned, Stiles shook his head and continued to avoid eye contact

“Eating?” Another shake of the head 

“Stiles… I know how you feel but not taking care of yourself isn’t going to help” Scott continued, Stiles shrugged in response. 

“Alright, get up” Scott sighed pulling the blankets off of Stiles completely 

“What are you doing?” Stiles exclaimed, his voice rough and croaky 

“You’re having a shower and something to eat, I’m not just going to let you waste away here” Scott stated folding his arms over his chest 

“What if I want to?” Stiles replied 

“I’m not giving you a choice” Scott continued, Scott grabbed Stiles arm gently and tried to pull him out of bed 

“Come on Stiles please?” Scott begged, Stiles groaned and rolled his eyes before getting out of bed

“You take a shower and I’ll get you some food alright?” Scott instructed him, placing his hands on Stiles’ shoulders 

“Yeah alright” Stiles mumbled before heading towards the shower. Scott headed back down the stairs and towards the fridge hoping to find something easy to heat up. Thankfully there was some leftover soup in the fridge

“Let’s hope this isn’t too old” Scott mumbled grabbing out the container and placing it in the microwave for three minutes. The sound of the water turning on upstairs caused a small smile to spread on Scott’s face, at least he hadn’t completely given up; the sound of Scott’s phone ringing knocked him out of his little daydream

“Hello?” Scott questioned

“Hey Scott it’s me” Lydia’s voice sounded through the phone 

“Hi Lyds, what’s up?” Scott questioned 

“I was just wondering how you were going with Stiles?” She asked 

“Surprisingly I got him in the shower and I’m making him some food… he looks terrible though” Scott answered with a frown 

“Well that’s good, is he saying much?” Lydia continued 

“Not really, I’m really worried about him” Scott mumbled biting his nails in nervousness. The microwave beeped signalling the soup was done

“Maybe you should discuss the whole therapist idea with him, it would do the world of good” Lydia suggested, Scott hummed in agreement and poured the soup into a bowl. When he turned back around to place the bowl on the table he saw Stiles making his way down the stairs 

“Lyds I gotta go, he’s out of the shower so I’ll talk to you later” Scott explained 

“Alright, tell him I said hi, bye Scott” She replied 

“Bye Lydia” Scott said before hanging up the phone 

“Who was that?” Stiles questioned walking over to the table to sit down 

“Just Lydia, she says hi” Scott answered also sitting down across from Stiles. Stiles made a noise of acknowledgement and took the spoon that was sitting inside the bowl

“I hope it’s alright, it was all I could find in the fridge” Scott stated as Stiles began to eat.

“It’s alright” Stiles mumbled staring at the soup as he ate it. It was silent for a little while before Scott knew he had to say something 

“Look Stiles, I know that you’re grieving and that’s 100% okay but the whole pack thinks that maybe going to therapy may be a good idea” Scott suggested, Stiles sighed and rolled his eyes

“I’m fine Scott, I don’t need to go to therapy” Stiles replied still refusing to make eye contact 

“Well you’re clearly not fine! You haven’t showered or eaten anything decent in a week!” Scott exclaimed 

“I said I’m fine!” Stiles shouted slamming his hands down on the table, the sudden outburst caused Scott to jump back and his eyes to widen. Stiles, realizing what he had done, sighed and took his hands away from the table 

“I-I’m sorry Scott” Stiles murmured, Scott gave him a sympathetic smile and got up, sitting on the chair next to Stiles so he could grab his hands 

“I know how you feel Stiles, I went through the same thing, you know how I got better? I didn’t bottle it all up, I talked to others and allowed their help, I won’t let you, my best friend kill himself in the mourning process, you have to let us help you Stiles” Scott said quietly, holding Stiles’ hands. Stiles opened his mouth to say something but all that came out was a shaky breath 

“I-I loved him S-Scotty” Stiles whimpered, tears building up in his eyes

“I know buddy, I know” Scott replied, taking Stiles into his arms allowing him to sob into his neck. His whole body was shaking as he sobbed out all of his emotions that he had pent up over the past week. 

“You’re going to be okay, I promise” Scott mumbled rubbing Stiles’ back, of course this was the perfect time for Scott’s phone to ring again

“Sorry” Scott sighed pulling away and grabbing his phone out again, it was Dr Deaton 

“It’s Deaton, something might have happened at the clinic I’ll tell him I can’t come in” Scott explained before answering 

“Hey Deaton, I can’t come over right now I’m at Stiles’ place” Scott stated before Deaton said anything

“I don’t need you to come in, I just called to tell you something” Deaton explained 

“That something is?” Scott questioned 

“I found Derek’s body” Scott’s eyes widened, quickly he stood up and walked into the other room not wanting Stiles to overhear anything 

“You did? Were you able to get it back to the clinic?” Scott asked 

“Yes but-

“Is it dismembered? Fuck we can’t let Stiles see him even if he’s in one piece” Scott sighed running a hand through his hair 

“Scott!” Deaton exclaimed 

“Yes?” Scott questioned

“You don’t understand, he’s alive”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow http://annoyinglycute.tumblr.com/ on Tumblr  
> Follow my writing blog: https://gummi-stories.tumblr.com/


	6. Chapter Six

3rd Person

The second Stiles heard the news he jumped off his chair causing it to go flying backwards and he sprinted out to his jeep, keys in hand. Scott almost didn’t make it into the car before Stiles was out of the driveway and speeding to the clinic. The whole way there Scott had to constantly remind him to slow down so they wouldn’t end up in a flaming wreck on the side of the road. Stiles seemed to ignore Scott’s requests and kept his eyes on the road, knuckles white from the grip he had on the steering wheel. When the two of them pulled up behind the clinic Stiles didn’t even bother turning the car off and rushed inside, leaving Scott to turn it off. 

The doors slammed against the wall as Stiles burst inside causing Dr Deaton to turn around quickly 

“Stiles-

“Where is he?” Stiles asked sternly 

“I don’t think you shou-” Stiles growled in frustration and pushed past him and walked into the back of clinic 

“I swear to god if you’ve do-... o-oh my god…” Stiles trailed off when he saw the sight in front of him. Derek was laid out on the examination table, his whole body pale and covered in bruises and large gashes. His eyes were close and his dry, cracked lips slightly parted, swallow raspy breaths coming out 

“D...Derek?” He questioned, hesitantly walking forwards towards him not believing his eyes 

“I found him in the woods a few hours ago, I had to stabilize him before I called Scott” Stiles heard Dr Deaton explain coming up behind him 

“Why isn’t he healing?” Stiles questioned, his voice shaking a little 

“I don’t know, it may be something to do with the experiments that were done on him” Dr Deaton shrugged. Stiles walked closer and put a hand on Derek’s arm, his skin was extremely cold 

“Can you do anything about it?” Stiles suddenly heard Scott say, Deaton and Scott continued to have a conversation as Stiles continued to stare at Derek; he looked almost dead. The heart monitor Derek was hooked up to was beeping slowly as thousands of thoughts ran through Stiles already confused head 

“Stiles?” Stiles came out of his trance at the feeling of Scott’s hand on his shoulder 

“Huh?” Stiles questioned 

“Did you hear what Deaton said?” Scott questioned  
“What did he say?” Stiles questioned, barely above a whisper 

“Since he doesn’t know what is wrong with Derek he’s going to keep him here so he can keep an eye on him” Scott explained, moving his hand down to rub Stiles’ back knowing that he needed some sort of comfort to keep him grounded 

“I’m staying here as well” Stiles stated causing Scott to raise an eyebrow in confusion 

“Stay here? Stiles this is a veterinary clinic you can’t jus-

“Scott I’m not leaving this building”

And he didn’t

Stiles stayed by Derek’s side for weeks, a whole month to be exact. Derek was moved into the back room so the vet clinic could continue as normal and Derek could ‘recover’ without being seen. Stiles had made the back room into a sort of home away from home for himself, blankets, clothes, laptop and a few other personal items littered the room. Most of his time was spent sitting on a chair next to Derek, talking to him and holding his hand. It was a strange thing for Stiles, talking to Derek without him having to cut him off because he was rambling, he was almost beginning to miss it. It was currently late afternoon and Stiles was in the same position as always, his hand in Derek’s, thumb slowly caressing the back of his hand. 

“You remember our first date?” Stiles questioned not expecting an answer 

“We went to the movies and that really terrible movie, Honeymoon, god I’m surprised I didn’t fall asleep, but you felt bad and you took me to get fries… it was the best” Stiles smiled to himself, lightly brushing Derek’s hair away from his forehead, it was beginning to grow quite long. A sudden wave of sadness rushed over Stiles as he looked over Derek’s body, it hadn’t healed one bit since they day he was brought in

“Der… please come back to me…” Stiles mumbled, his throat beginning to choke up 

“I’m losing my mind here just looking at you, y-you need to wake up… don’t leave me…” Stiles whimpered, a tear escaping his eye and rolling down his cheek. 

“If only this was like a disney movie, now that I’ve given you my emotional speech you should wake up… but this life, nothing goes right” Stiles sniffled and brought Derek’s hand up to his mouth, kissing his knuckles gently 

~~~~~

The room was silent apart from the repetitive beeping of the heart monitor. Stiles was asleep with his head rested against the table on his forearms, he had cried himself to sleep after begging Derek to wake up. Suddenly the heart monitor began to get faster, the beeps getting closer and closer together; it also seemed to be getting louder, loud enough to wake Stiles up

“Ugh… what?” Stiles mumbled slowly opening his eyes, brows furrowed in confusion 

“Derek?” He questioned rubbing his eyes, then the sound met his ears

“Oh god…” He murmured noticing the heart monitor 

“No, no, no, no, no, NO, NO! DEATON!” He screamed hoping he would hear him. The heart monitor got faster and faster with every passing second 

“Please don’t do this to me Derek!” Stiles shouted, tears rushing down his cheeks

Then it was gone

Silence.

Stiles was frozen, this couldn’t be happening… He wasn’t gone, he couldn’t be gone, Derek would never do this to him!

“O-oh god Derek… I’m so sorry!” Stiles shouted before completely breaking down in sobs, the sobs were heavy and shook his entire frame 

“Thi-this is al...all my fa-fault! I-I-If I had of just lis-listened to yo-you!” Stiles shouted at himself grabbing tightly onto his hair and pulling it. He cried and cried, his face going completely red and his nose dripping with snot but he didn’t care, the person he loved the most… was gone 

“Stiles?” 

Stiles head snapped up at the weak voice he heard, was he imagining things? When his eyes met those hazel eyes he had missed for months he froze 

“D-Derek?” He questioned, not believing his eyes 

“What happened?” Derek questioned looking around the room, a giant smile grew on Stiles’ face when he realized he wasn’t dreaming 

“DEREK!” He screamed throwing himself on Derek, wrapping his arms around his neck. Derek let out a surprised sound as Stiles launched himself at him 

“Jeez Stiles what was that for?” Derek grunted as Stiles held onto him tightly 

“I th-thought I lost you!” Stiles exclaimed into Derek’s neck, breathing in his scent 

“Lost me? What are you talking about?” Derek questioned forcing Stiles to pull back and look him in the eyes

“Your heart stopped! Why’d you scare me like that?!” Stiles exclaimed, an expression of hurt washing across his face

“I didn’t do it on purpose!” Derek replied, Stiles rolled his eyes and smiled again 

“God don’t do that to me again!” Stiles laughed before he leaned down to Derek’s face and began peppering every part of it with kisses

“Stiles! Stiles stop! I love you too but I still don’t know what is going on!” Derek exclaimed grabbing onto the sides of Stiles’ head to stop him and look him in the eyes 

“I’ll tell you everything later, please forgive me?” Stiles asked causing Derek to frown

“Forgive you? For what?” Derek questioned 

“For being an ass? For not taking the hint and backing down when we were fighting” Stiles mumbled sheepishly, Derek smiled and sighed pulling Stiles’ forehead against his own, closing his eyes 

“There is nothing to forgive” Derek replied 

“I missed you, don’t leave me again like that okay?” Stiles whispered 

“I promise, I’m never leaving you again, ever” 

 

THE END

HOLY SHIT THAT WAS A (TERRIBLY WRITTEN) ROLLERCOASTER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow http://annoyinglycute.tumblr.com/ on Tumblr  
> Follow my writing blog: https://gummi-stories.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> Follow http://annoyinglycute.tumblr.com/ on Tumblr  
> Follow my writing blog: https://gummi-stories.tumblr.com/


End file.
